New Young Avengers
by IlluminatiKOTE
Summary: What does it mean to be a hero? What does it mean to hold a legacy? How do you stay true to yourself while the world tells you to be someone else? Everyone has these questions, but when your a teenage hero living in a world where registered heroes roam. Follow the struggle of the next era of heroes and how they come together through the bonds of friendship and more.


**Chapter 1: A New Generation**

It is five thirty in the morning in as the sun is rising over the beautiful city of New York. In the heart of Greenwich, an old Mansion lies amongst the other apartment buildings. It appears to onlookers as a condemned Starbucks, but it is more than that. This mansion is known to the magical community as the Sanctum Sanctorum. Inside Doctor Strange is preparing a session for his son and Clea Strange is preparing breakfast. Upstairs a young teen, no older than fifteen is sleeping.

"Elias. It is time to get up." A soft voice spoke. "You're running late for training with your dad."

"Mom, give me five more minutes." Elias said drowsily.

"Come on Son." Clea said as the blankets on his bed disappeared.

"Son, you're late." Dr. Strange yelled.

"I should've seen that coming." Elias said. "I'm coming Dad."

Elias got out of bed and changed into his robes for training. He looks in the mirror and sees his short hair. It is silver up to the tips which are black. He notices that he bears a strong resemblance to his mother, but has a stature that is similar to his father. He looks down and sees that his robes are similar to that of his fathers with a Cloak of Levitation being created for him for his fifteenth birthday. After taking this all in, he turned around and attempted to summon his blankets back. He said his spell however, the blankets did not return. Frustrated, Elias left the room, walked down the hall until he could sense what room his father was waiting for him.

"It's about time." Dr. Strange said.

"Well over exertion of magic will do that to you." Elias said sarcastically.

"Maybe if you would practice more often, you would have more control." Dr. Strange said strictly.

"If I practiced any more than I do now, I'd have your social life or lack thereof." Elias said.

"If you want to a practioner of the magical arts, then you have to take this seriously." Dr. Strange said. "I am preparing you…"

"...for the magical unknown. Yes I know and I do take that seriously but I also want to have time to hang out with my friends and have a little thing called fun." Elias said with conviction.

"Well if all you want to do is hang out with your friends, then go." Dr. Strange said.

"I will then. I don't have time for this anyway." Elias said angrily as he got up and left.

"You are too hard on him." Clea said walking in. "He is still a teenager and needs to have a degree of normalcy."

"But Clea you more than anyone knows that there is nothing normal about us or what we do." Dr Strange said.

"But he is still very young and needs to discover things on his own. All we can do is just help him and not force him to do all of these things." Clea said. "Besides, you don't want to isolate your son, do you?"

"No I don't" Dr Strange said as he and Clea left.

Elsewhere, Elias' friends Ben Parker and Kyle Storm are getting ready as well. Ben Parker is having breakfast with his parents Peter and Mary-Jane. He is a young fifteen year old who is the spitting image of his father Peter Parker. They seem to be enjoying a morning conversation of recent events in the local news. Kyle is off enjoying a morning dirt bike session with his dad Jonny Storm. Kyle is also fifteen and take much after mother with his tanned Hispanic/Romanesque features but has his father's face and blue eyes. Both are acting reckless and dangerous while his mother looks on with amusement and concern. While all this is going on, Elias is walking over to Ben's house since it is the closest.

"So what are you up to today son?" Peter asked his son as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I don't know. I think I'll call up some of the guys and see what they are up to." Ben replied getting more pancakes.

"Be careful son, there are still some heroes that would recognize you as my son and would want to register you." Peter said seriously.

"Yea, I don't think you should go off gallivanting while there are still some people out there like that." Mary-Jane said worried.

"Mom, Dad, don't worry. My friend Elias can change the way I look and use his magic to make it seem like I am someone else." Ben said trying calm his parents down.

"I don't know, he may be the son of Dr. Strange, but from what Dr. Strange has told me, he is not doing as well as he expected." Peter said. "Are you sure he can do that?"

"Dad, he is one of my best friends. I know he can do it. Besides, Dr. Strange puts so much pressure on him anyway." Ben said finishing his breakfast.

"That's true." Peter said as someone knocked at the door.

"I'll go and see who that is." Mary-Jane said cautiously. "Oh hello Elias it is good to see you. Come in."

"Thanks, nice to see you again Mrs. Parker." Elias said.

"Elias, how are Stephen and Clea?" Peter said interested.

"Well mom is alright and Dad is being same ol' mystic end of the world drama dad." Elias said bluntly.

"Well that is good." Peter said with uncertainty.

"Hey Elias" Ben said giving a pound to Elias. "What's going on?"

"Nothin' much, just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out today." Elias said.

"Yea, dad can I hang out with Elias today?" Ben asked

"Uhhh, sure son just be careful out there." Peter said worried.

"Don't worry Mr. Parker, I have been practicing my illusions and this one should work perfectly." Elias said as he gathered magical energy. "By the powers of Vishanti, make others see, a person who's different from the one that stands before me."

"Last time he did that, he blew up the house." Peter whispered as he begins to see the transformation.

"But remember he did put everything back." Mary Jane whispered back as Elias finished his magic.

"There ya go." Elias said as he finished his spell. "What do you think?"

"Wow it actually worked." Peter said with surprise as Mary Jane elbowed him. "I mean that is an excellent job Elias."

"Thanks" Elias said. "Ready to go?"

"Yup" Ben said as he went to the door and the both of them left the apartment. "Bye mom; Bye Dad."

"Bye son" Mary-Jane and Peter both said to their son and his friend take their leave.

The pair began their walk down the streets of New York City. They walk into this bagel shop; get a couple of sandwiches and continue their walk. Along the way, they talk of what they should do for the day.

"So what should we do?" Ben asked eagerly.

"I don't know. I am pretty sure that Kyle is going to be busy for a while so, that's done." Elias said flatly.

"That's true." Ben said as they both took a shortcut through Central Park. "Well then what are we going to do?"

"I don't know uhhh…" Elias began until his eyes started to glow. The scene before him disappeared and he began to see flashes of a monstrous being that resembled somewhat of a tree in some aspects. He then saw him along with Ben and Kyle as well as two girls he did not recognize fighting the monster and finally saw them shaking hands and discussing something.

"Did you get a vision just now?" Ben asked with curiosity.

"Yea, it was weird." Elias whispered as he explained the vision to Ben.

"Wow that is weird." Ben said as he reflected on what his friend said.

"Well visions come and go. Usually they come a lot weirder than that being a Strange and all." Elias said sarcastically. "Oh hey do you want to see this spell I've been working on."

"Sure" Ben said with apprehension. "Just make sure you know what you're doing."

"When have I not known what I'm doing?" Elias said as he began to concentrate. "On second thought, don't answer that."

Soon Elias began to chant as the mystical energy gathered in his hands.

"Powers of life, I draw upon thee, fulfill my desire give life back to this dying tree." Elias stated.

Soon he was finished with his spell and a green burst of magical energy launched at a dying tree. As the magical energy drew closer to the tree, it was dissipated by a red glowing energy that struck the dying tree. Soon the tree grew bigger and more monstrous comparable to Elias' Vision.

"That… That… That was the thing from my vision." Elias stammered.

"What the heck have you made this time?" Ben said angrily as he stared at the creature.

"I didn't; there was another energy that intercepted my own and created that thing." Elias said as he tried to understand the magic that was at play.

"Well whatever happened, undo it." Ben said as the creature drew closer and he began to take a defensive stance.

"I can't. I didn't make it and I don't know what magic made it." Elias said abruptly. "The only thing I can think of is just to take it down."

"Then let's do this." Ben said as he began to web-sling.

Soon Elias summoned his cloak of levitation and gathered magical energy in his hands. He cast the Bolts of Bedevilment enchantment and launched them at the creature. However, the creature seemed unfazed by the attack. Ben on the other hand was web-slinging around the trees until he swung and kicked the creature square in the chest. The creature stumbled back a bit and swung at the wall crawler. Ben was able to evade the first branch-like arm, but not the second. Ben fell beside Elias as both of them looked at the creature.

"This guy is too much for the two of us." Ben said getting up.

"Really and I thought we were doing so well." Elias said with more sarcasm.

"Other than sarcasm, do you have anything else we can do?" Ben said looking at the creature.

"Well, I can try to summon as many heroes as I can to help, but I need time to cast it." Elias said.

"Well let's try and restrain him." Ben said as he shot webs at the creature.

"Powers of Cyttorak hear me now, I cast the Crimson Bands to restrain this creature." Elias said as crimson bands began to form around the creature.

"Alright, cast the spell now. I don't know how long we can hold him here." Ben said struggling.

"Alright" Elias said as he began to gather green mystical energy.

Elias concentrated his energy and began to cast his spell.

"I call upon my power from within to help us defeat this foe, we do not have the strength alone, so bring me those who are potentially a hero. Teleport those to us with my magical energy, upon my words let it now be!" Elias chanted as he began to glow brightly.

The creature continued to struggle against his bonds which began to put a strain on Elias. However, Elias was able to work through it and finish the spell. Soon a green light was emitted as four figures were standing before the two heroes. Elias fell to the floor as his crimson bands wavered and disappeared. Also the creature felt his bonds weaken and broke through the webbing.

"Where am I?" Timothy said dazed.

"Yea, I was just finishing up my run with dad when I was brought here." Kyle said.

"Who are you people?" Kimberly said.

"Yea, who are you guys?" Angela said confused.

"I brought you guys here." Elias said weakly as Ben helped him up. "I will explain everything after we get rid of that."

"Oh my" Angela said as she looked to where Elias was pointing.

"Yea we needed help taking care of that." Ben said.

"Well what can everyone do?" Angela said.

"I have spider powers and Elias is a sorcerer." Ben said. "I go by the name of Crimson Spider and he is Young Sorcerer."

"And I have fire creation and manipulation as well as tectonic manipulation." Kyle replied. "And I go by Crossfire."

"Son of Captain and Ms. Marvel; that says it all." Timothy says lazily. "I go by Marvel."

"I have flight and energy absorption and release. I go by Pulsing Light" Angela said to the group. "And this is Kimberly; she is the daughter of Captain America. She goes by Captain."

"Alright so here is what we should do." Kimberly said. "We have three flyers. Crossfire, Marvel and Pulsing Light, you guys take to the sky and fire blasts at him. Crimson Spider, you and I will attack him head on. Young Sorcerer, rest for a few and then join the flyers and blast this thing."

"Sounds good to me." The group said in agreement.

"Who died and left you in charge?" Elias said breathing heavily.

"I am the most fit to lead right now so is there any opposition?" Captain said menacingly.

"No" Marvel said.

"Nope" Crimson Spider said.

"I'm good" Crossfire said.

"That's fine" Pulsing Light said.

"I guess I'll go with the group on this one then." Young Sorcerer said.

"Well then let's go." Captain said.

"Ignite" Crossfire said as his body became engulfed in flames.

Crossfire, Pulsing Light, and Marvel took to the sky. They flew above the creature who had seemingly lost interest in the young heroes. Pulsing light started to absorb solar energy and fire blasts at the creature. Marvel flew around the other side and launched blasts of energy at the creature as well. Crossfire, who is in between the both of them, launched magma blasts at the foe. Captain ran at the Creature while Crimson Spider web-slung towards it. They both unleashed extremely powerful physical attacks. The creature began to falter under the strain of the attacks while Young Sorcerer sat in the background concentrating on restoring some magical energy. Soon the creature got back up and began lashing out at the heroes.

"I can't believe that those attacks hardly made a dent in this creature." Captain yelled.

"Hold on, I think I know its weakness." Marvel said. "I have a feeling that this creature is not resistant to fire."

"Yea, I think you're right." Pulsing Light said. "The only attack that seemed to really faze this creature is Crossfire's."

"Alright Crossfire, you're going to have to concentrate as much of your fire power as you can to take down this creature." Captain said.

"I have a spell that can help our situation." Young Sorcerer said flying over to the group.

"Okay you two combine your power and take this guy out. We'll distract him while you guys prepare." Captain said.

Pulsing Light, Marvel, Crimson Spider, and Captain viciously attacked the creature while Young Sorcerer gather magical energy and Crossfire began to concentrate.

"Alright guys Move. I cast the Flames of Faltine on this creature." Young Sorcerer said as the group moved out of the way and the creature became engulfed. "Alright, Crossfire you're on."

Crossfire concentrated as the ground below the creature opened and became molten. The creature sank into the lava and screamed in agony. As soon as the creature disappeared in the abyss, Crossfire closed the opening and cooled the molten rock. Everyone met up and began to discuss the events that transpired.

"Well that was certainly exhilarating." Elias said as he almost passed out.

"Is he going to be okay?" Angela asked.

"Yea, he just tires out when he uses too much magic." Ben said holding up his friend.

"That was a good job everyone." Kimberly said.

"Yea, it's too bad that we had to meet in such a strange predicament." Kyle said as he shook hands with Kimberly.

"This is it." Elias whispered as he thought back to his vision.

"Well, I have to get home. My mom and Dad must be worried since I just happened to disappear. Ignite." Kyle said as he took flight.

"Yea we have to get going too." Angela said as she took Kimberly's hand and flew off. "So long"

"Yea, I have to get back to the Negative Zone. Catch you guys later." Timothy said as disappeared.

"I wonder if we are going to see Kimberly, Timothy and Angela again or if we're are going to do something like this again." Ben pondered.

Elias' eyes began to glow again as he saw the heroes fighting various monsters together.

"I think we will." Elias said before he passed out.


End file.
